Indigo Eyes
by alex zelda
Summary: Pepper feels like the third wheel after her two best-friends get into the treacherous world of dating. But then, something comes along, that interests her. Something with indigo eyes and dark hair. /Pepperony, of course. Just spicing it up *Evil Look* Get ready for Jealous (yet so hot) Tony!/


**Indigo Eyes**

* * *

The sky was a lovely orange hue. The trees seemed to be singing a beautiful melody. The birds were chirping and laughing among themselves. Even the old lady who used to have a scowl plastered to her face was happily grinning as she walked by the park. There was exultance and romance in the air.

And then there was Pepper Potts.

Sitting not-exactly-alone in the middle of the bench, her fisted hands holding up her chin.

She sighed, looking everywhere but to her sides.

She sighed again, when she realized no one seemed to mind her.

"What is it now, Pepper?" Elis asked, agitated at Pepper's melodramatics.

Pepper grudgingly turned to look at her newly-found best friend who just two seconds before was sucking face with her old one, Rhodey.

"I'm bored." She whined looking at the flushed faces of the couple.

Rhodey groaned and waved her off before snuggling his face in Elis' neck who giggled in response. Pepper rolled her eyes skyward and turned to her right, at least hoping that Tony would mind her.

All her hopes and a little, teeny-tiny part of her heart died when she saw Tony with his eyes closed contently and an arm wrapped around Whitney Stane.

She still didn't know why it was bothering her since they had been a couple for like half a year now. She didn't even know why she had agreed to 'hang out' with them when she knew that the word had come to a whole new meaning of smooching-with-your-hot-girlfriend-and-not-minding-your-super-awesome-red-headed-bestfriend since Tony and Rhodey had started dating Whitney and Elis.

She groaned inwardly before turning towards the scenery the park offered.

Pepper mentally thanked the gods that there weren't any hormonal teenagers in the park except other than the pairs beside her.

After a couple of minutes of silence nastily disturbed by the snogging couple from her left and snuggling one from her right, Pepper couldn't take it anymore.

So she groaned loudly, shot them both a thunder-halting look (which they ignored,) and stood up and marched.

Only to sit dazedly right back after.

"Oh my God." Whitney sputtered, her eyes suddenly open as she looked at what Pepper was gazing at.

Pepper first noticed the blue eyes and _then_ the dark hair. It made her stop right in her tracks and sit back down. Though she knew that even if she had seen the dark hair first, it would have also made her stop.

The guy-the_ man,_ was tall. His eyes were indigo blue. His dark hair was messy and matched the color of his leather jacket.

"That is the epitome of uber-hot." She snapped out of her daze when Whitney breathed next to her.

Pepper cleared her throat loudly, aware that Adonis was only a few feet away from them and could hear Whitney's loud comment.

Adonis passed them by, the bright green bench they were sitting on, without a single glance.

Pepper swore she saw a smirk hanging by the end of his mouth.

Suddenly, Pepper snapped her attention away from him and looked at Whitney accusingly. Then she looked at Tony, whose expression had turned cold at Whitney's remark.

Whitney, not noticing it, fanned herself before falling back onto her boyfriend's chest.

Rhodey suddenly straightened up, probably noticing the bemused look on Elis' face and announced that he felt bored and that they should undoubtedly 'hang out' somewhere else. Tony agreed without a thought, pretending as if they didn't care about what had just transpired in front of them.

Pepper snorted and followed them as they stood up.

_Boys._ She thought. _Pathetic_.

* * *

Tony's life was wonderful. He had two best friends who would die for him, a beautiful girlfriend and a loving mother-like woman. He couldn't be more happy that when he turns eighteen, he would get back his father's company from the wretched hands of Obadiah Stane.

Except that his beautiful girlfriend was Obadiah Stane's daughter and the number eighteen was far, far away.

He sighed, looking at the blue sky through his window. The day had went wonderfully well; they all had a pretty nice time at the park and went to catch a movie later. Though, something was still bothering Tony. Something with dark hair and indigo blue eyes.

"Come back to bed, Tony." Whitney said dazedly, her hair disheveled and one of her manicured hands holding up the silk sheet to her neck.

"What's in that for me?" Tony asked, still looking at the New York skyline.

He heard Whitney giggle to his side. Maybe he did have a beautiful girlfriend - one that every boy not only in his school, wants. But that doesn't mean he has a girlfriend he truly loves. Tony groaned inwardly, and scratched the back of his neck before he walked back to his bed.

* * *

"Hangover, huh?" Rhodey said to Tony, snickering knowingly when Whitney passed them by winking at Tony.

"Something along the lines of that." Tony said, his lips pursed as he checked his pod.

"Guys!" Pepper screamed at them knocking them out of their petty little bromancing. They turned around and looked at her questioningly.

"Would you stop talking about your love life for a freaking second!? It's suffocating me! Don't you both have anything else better to do? One could at least hope you wouldn't gush about them if they're not around, but no. God guys, what happened to you both? Everyone gets it okay? I mean-" Pepper's lips were greeted with the familiar calloused hand that shut her up every time she was on one of her rambles. "Hmnh nhfu whhihn."

Tony and Rhodey laughed at her attempt to speak through his hand. After a hard shove from Pepper, Tony removed his hand from her lips.

"Is that all I've become to you, Antony? James? An entertainment?" Pepper said, her chin thrown high up in the air.

"When you're done with the melodrama..." Rhodey said, smiling at her antics. Pepper stuck her tongue out at him.

"So, any good news?" Pepper asked, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Other than the fact that you banged your girlfriend for the fiftieth time?" She added irately when she noticed Tony's grin.

"Does your meaning of 'good news' involve kicking asses?" Rhodey asked in a whisper, shutting his locker.

"You know me too well, Rhodes." Pepper whispered back with a mock salute. "So? Anything?"

"As much as I would love it, nothing, actually. The city's been quiet for a few days." Tony said, leaning back against his locker.

"What's happening with them? Are they taking a break? Are they allowed to? My dad's been jobless for the past few days too-" Pepper stopped suddenly, her eyes pinning them down. "Guys. Do you know what this means?"

Tony and Rhodey agreed quietly with a single glance that they weren't going to ask what it meant.

But unfortunately, Pepper was on a roll, as always. "Big. They're planning something big." She said gravely, her eyes widening. "Maybe like you know, they're joining and forming a big villainous group and planning their next attack together. Tony! If that happens, which I'm sure will, you're gonna need all the power you could get. I mean, there are more villains in this town than armored heroes. So you know what _this_ means?"

"No Pepper. I'm not making you an armor." Tony said, laughter in his eyes. Leave it to Pepper to turn a completely harmless topic as an excuse for her armor.

Before Pepper could protest anymore, the bell signaling the third period rang, eliciting a sigh of relief from both the boys. "I don't want you to make one," Pepper said hurriedly. "I just-"

"Not even in a parallel world, Pep." Tony said, starting to walk towards his next class. Pepper blindly followed him, a frown decorating her face. "Listen, we'll talk about this-"

Whatever he was gonna say, Pepper didn't hear it. Because right at that moment, a tall brick wall smashed into her.

Only when the 'wall' pulled itself off of her, she realized that it was _not_ a wall.

She had an inkling it might have been Hulk.

She wished that it were just a brick wall when the person who knocked her down stood up to tower her.

"Ow." She mumbled to herself when she raised herself on her elbows. A hand was stretched out for her and somewhere far away, a deep, velvety voice was apologizing to her.

The voice sounded nearer when she regained her composure and made sure her head was alright.

She looked up.

Indigo eyes.

She wished it were the Hulk instead.

Her hand rose on its own accord, and she was pulled up easily as if she weighed nothing.

"Pep. Are you alright?" Tony asked her, pulling her away from Indigo eyes. She leaned on him, her legs still unsteady.

"Yeah." Pepper said, after a moment of gawking at the guy.

He must have took it as anger because he was apologizing again. "It's okay." Pepper said, a bit dazedly. "I wasn't seeing too."

She pried her eyes away, feeling everyone staring at them. Normally, two students crashing was never an abnormal fiasco in Tomorrow Academy and the bystanders never minded them. But today was different.

Every single student was looking at them.

Pepper knew it wasn't because of her or the fact that the guy was a new student.

"It's okay." She said again, looking at the people watching them.

Suddenly she was falling again.

"Ow!" She screamed when she heard Tony wince and look at his pod. "Sorry Pepper!" He screamed before running away.

Indigo Eyes looked at her and pulled her up. "That's one hell of a boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." She snapped, shocked dumb that Tony had just let her fall.

Indigo Eyes looked at her, his eyes filled with laughter. "What?" She asked, reliving in the fact that people were starting to move.

"Good." He said and left her wondering in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

**Yes. I'm back, people. **

**I've decided I'm gonna finish my unfinished stories this coming year and I'm gonna rock every one of my readers' socks off doing that. **

**YEAH. **

**The stories I'm gonna finish this year are The Unfortunate Events, This new story :D, Maid For Him, and my Storm Hawks one. **

**So. Beware.**


End file.
